Tangled Ties I
by Holy Musical Batman
Summary: The Avengers are faced with a new kind of threat, a lost alien! Was Coulson really who he said he was? And why does this tiny alien know about him "We had failed, and therefore, there would be no return team to take us back home. I was trapped. Damn."He just wanted to move on, but Murphy's Law hates everybody, even aliens. Rated for Language.
1. Chapter One - The Chase

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or anything affiliated with them. All of what you recognize as belonging to Marvel, most likely does. The O/C and any words that are not English nor any other language (feel free to check) belong to me. I do not own the quote, either.**

**Chapter One - The Chase**

**"Action is the real measure of intelligence" {****_Napoleon Hill_****}**

I ran through the busting streets of New York, weaving my way through the crowds on every corner. Rain pelted down, my breath tore in and out of my hitching chest as I sprinted away from my pursuers, attracting unwanted glances and aggressive complaints. I growled deep in my chest as I looked over my shoulder, the rain saturating me, dripping off my hair and down my face. The blonde man and red-head woman were both closing in on me. The man was on the rooftop, holding steady to a bow. I internally screamed as he strung an arrow and aimed at me. I looked ahead to see an old warehouse in a nearby alleyway. Yes! Victory!

I increased my pace, not looking back at the people chasing me, splashing through the puddles. I knew one had a weapon trained on me, but I had no idea what the other was going to do. My feet skidded on the wet pavement as I tore into the alleyway. Shaking the water out of my hair, I leapt onto a nearby brick wall and scuttled up the side, ignoring the frequent pangs of pain coursing through my hands as I grabbed onto any available hand or foothold and climbed for dear life.

When I reached the rooftop, I looked around, steadying myself as the inevitable feeling of dizziness approached. The archer jumped onto the ledge on the side of the warehouse roof and raised his bow, chest heaving, eyes glittering with malice. My breathing ceased and my insides quivered. I didn't want to do it. But he made me. I had to.

I had to.

I reached to my chest, not removing my eyes from the archer. My fingers scrabbled around my neck and unclipped the chain. The Amulet fell into my other hand; I carefully wrapped it around it, still watching the blonde man, who was watching the artifact I now held, forgetting his.

"Herashta Ghaerdia, La vitae." I murmured, and the Amulet began warming in my hand. There was a sound of rushing wind and his bow soared out of his hands, clattering to the rooftop some ten meters away, he uncovered a dagger from his belt. I had only then realised it was no longer raining.

The woman burst through the door to my left, startling me. I started to back up as the red-head began stalking me. The archer ran to retrieve his bow; my retreat was halted when the back of my calves hit the ledge on the side of the building. My gaze didn't waver from the woman as I heard the sound of string being pulled tight. I closed my eyes as the woman pulled out her guns, one in each hand.

Spreading my arms wide, the Amulet still enclosed in my left hand, the muscles in my legs coiled like springs, I didn't waste any time for theatrics.

I jumped backwards, flipping so that I could land facing the direction I had to go. The wind roared in my ears as I fell. I huffed as I landed in a crouch on the hard, damp pavement, feeling it crumble beneath my ungiving hands and feet. I heard two loud bangs from behind me as I sprinted away down another empty alleyway, re-tying the chain round my neck, tucking the Amulet away beneath my shirt.

I held my breath as one of the bullets whistled past my left ear. Two shots, yet I only felt one pass me. Either she is a really bad shot or...I brushed myself over, looking for a wound.

I groaned as I noticed the dark red stain spreading along the dirty white fabric of my right pant leg. A searing fire began in my calf as I kept running, ignoring the sickening sensation as the blood ran down my lower leg, over my ankle and my foot. I had begun to leave a red footprint behind as they continued the chase, I wouldn't give up.

Why did they want me anyway? What had I done to attract their attention? All I was doing was walking along the New York streets then there they were, the red-head shooting at me and the archer running along the rooftops like some parkour expert.

The pain had begun to spread through the right half of my body. I yelled in anguish as my stamina began depleting, my heart racing. I heard the high pitched twang of a bow, looking over my shoulder, I saw a small arrow with an extremely fine point flying towards me, menacing despite its minuscule size. I inhaled sharply, causing sharp, tearing pains in my chest. I heard the archer mutter under his breath. "Stop running, goddamit!"

I dodged to the left, hitting the ground and skidding along the uneven surface as my wounded leg gave out under me. The arrow landed some five feet away, embedding itself in the gravel. The world above me seemed to spin in dizzying circles as my cries echoed off the walls that began to close in on me.  
Tears of agony streamed down my face as I clutched my leg, rocking back and forth with the waves of pain the washed over me. The man and woman were above me suddenly, kneeling down and checking me over. An ocean of enticing, inviting blackness swelled before me, the waves reaching out like fingers, getting closer but never quite reaching. I watched through the sheen of tears as the woman uncovered a small sticky dot. Placing it on my arm, she touched a small contraption to her ear and said:

"Yes, Stark. We have him"

I gasped, my muscles went stiff. Immobilized. Then the swirling pools of cool blackness pulled me under the surface into the comforting emptiness of unconsciousness.

**A/N: An incredibly short One-shot. I am thinking of continuing it, but am unsure. Let me know whether you hated/loved it/want me to continue/will shoot me if I do.**

**TTFN, H.M.B **


	2. Chapter Two - The Amulet

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or anything affiliated with them. All of what you recognize as belonging to Marvel, most likely does. The O/C and any words that are not English nor any other language (feel free to check) belong to me. I do not own the quote, either.**

**Chapter Two - The Amulet**

**"I can accept failure, everyone fails at something. But I can't accept not trying." {Michael Jordan}**

I stared blankly down at the young boy on the harsh gravel curled up in the fetal position, eyes closed. His chest rose and fell with an irregular rhythm. The blood from the wound in his leg began to flow in rivulets towards mine and Clint's boots, staining the grey rocks beneath us. That was too much blood for a bullet wound. What was going on?

The steady sound of people and traffic flowed into the narrow alley. A rat scurried out of a cardboard box and into a nearby garbage can. Clint lowered his bow steadily, turning to me with a confused expression.

"Is this really him, Tash?"  
"Stark was given all the information needed by Fury. It's him."  
"He's tiny."  
I sighed exasperatedly. "Size doesn't necessarily matter, Clint. Remember?"  
Clint was silent as Steve and Bruce ran into the alleyway, Bruce puffing loudly. Steve slid to a halt before the boy and Bruce's eyes widened as he took in the unconscious child's small figure.  
"Really?" Bruce asked, turning to me. Holding back another sigh, I nodded.

Steve knelt down beside the boy, scooping him up into his more than capable arms. Bruce shook his head as more blood dripped from leg. Steve jogged lightly to the van that had appeared by the entrance to the alleyway, carefully climbing in. Bruce followed, looking pale. Clint nudged me with his elbow, I looked at him, he still had that confused expression on his face, his blue eyes watching Bruce's back as the doctor made his way towards the charcoal S.H.I.E.L.D van.

"How could this kid have what we want?" Clint asked. I looked down at the guns in my hands, I shoved them into the holsters in my belt and started walking back onto the bustling street, headed for the van. Clint followed, looking back at the dark stain on the gravel.  
"He just does" I replied, climbing into the back of the van.

But I wasn't entirely sure myself either.  
_ _ _ * _ _ _ _* * * * * * * * * _ _ _

I blinked rapidly, groaning as a sharp, fierce pain began stabbing at my calf. I stared up through the hazy film covering my vision at the sky. Only there was no sky, just a charcoal silver, smooth surface. A roof. A metal roof. I looked around, staring at the walls surrounding me. Metal, all metal...Where was I?

There was a rustle and a flicker in my peripheral vision. A man in a charcoal uniform got to his feet , rushing out the door without a backwards glance.

I propped myself up, hssing loudly when a sharp pain shot up my leg. I ripped off the stark white sheets to reveal my bare legs, still covered in the ripped, bloodstained white cotton pants I always wore . One does not get a choice on what they wear when you have nothing more than the clothes on your back.  
Although, I possessed another item, one I treasured more than anything. More than my own frail life. The Amulet. My Amulet. I sighed, gazing down at it, the long silver chain twisted and tarnished by dirt and dust. The charm, a clear jewel the size of a chicken's egg, lay amongst the folds of my dirty white uniform, emblazoned with the emerald stripes along the sleeves. The marks of a senior cadet.

I breathed a sigh of relief, they hadn't taken it. They hadn't taken my Amulet.

I delicately turned my right leg over, gazing at the white gauze bandage covering the bullet wound, and the numerous rows of stitches that covered the jagged cuts. Each told a story. Many of the stories I was too young to remember.

There was a sound of pressurized air being released as the door slid open. The red-headed woman, the archer and a fidgeting man with curly, salt-and-pepper coloured hair walked in. The archer stepped forward, extending a hand. I flinched away reflexively and he pulled back slightly.

"Twitchy, eh?" He said, the other man walked over, watching me cautiously, the light giving his dark hair a strange tinge.  
"What's your name?" He asked, I felt a strange feeling of comfort talking to this man. He seemed to want to listen much more than he wanted to talk. I inhaled.

"Kamietro" I said, then fell silent. I didn't know these people, or where I was. Why should I tell them anything more? "Where am I?"  
The red-headed woman looked at the archer, who nodded.  
"S.H.I.E.L.D. Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division" . The name was all too familiar. Then it clicked, and I could have sworn a lightbulb would have appeared over the top of my head if it was at all possible. I gasped, and the dark-haired man jumped.  
"Do you know anyone that goes by the name Phil?" I asked, my curiousity piqued. "Phil Coulson?" I pressed. The trio exchanged glances, the archer turned to me.  
"Killed in action" Was all he said.

The penny dropped, it was silent. I put my head in my hands, unbelieving. Dead? No...not possible. He was supposed to stay alive...That was part of the mission. Explore, Experiment, Extend, but don't die. The last part was crucial. We had failed, and therefore, there would be no return team to take us back home. I was trapped.  
Damn.  
"No, no, no" I muttered. The archer raised his eyebrows.  
"What's it to you, anyway?"  
I sighed, moving my hands back to rest on the sheets. "His real name is Veretath Cionj" The name rolled on my tongue, sparking a realisation. Veretath was the reason we couldn't return home. It was spiteful, but true. And I hated him for it.  
"What?" The red-head inquired, the archer looked so shocked it was almost comical. I had to hold back a manic laugh as I replied.  
"Veretath - er, Phil - Brought me with him to Earth four years ago"  
"Hang on, brought you to Earth?" The archer asked, the dark-haired man looked up at the ceiling, his expression unreadable."You're not from Earth?"

I smiled weakly and shook my head, ignoring the vertigo that struck suddenly. "I'm from a planet in the Andromeda Galaxy called Byfredonnea"  
"So...Phil was an alien?" The dark-haired man asked, watching me closely.  
"Yes." I replied simply. "How was he killed?"  
The archer looked to the red-head, a silent conversation seemed to be exchanged, they then turned to me.  
"It's classified" The red-head said, and I nodded. Questions flew around in my head, and I fought to keep my mouth shut. Now was not the time. Nor the place. I didn't need Veretath to keep my head straight, not anymore. He and I went different ways, on different sections of the mission, I didn't need him. I didn't. No, sir.

But the small part of me that kept similar emotions away did. A raging war of conflicting emotions. I didn't need him, but I did. I knew it. I wouldn't accept that, though.

No.

The metal door slid open behind the trio, and a tall blonde male poked his head around the door. When he spoke, his voice seemed to have the tone and timbre of a man much older than he looked.

"Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton, Doctor Banner. Director Fury has recommended that you interrogate now."

A cold sweat broke out on my forehead, and my palms became clammy. Interrogation?  
The archer walked over and looked me over carefully.  
"Can you stand?"  
I swallowed hard, discreetly wiping my hands on my sheets. Nodding, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, oblivious to the recurring throbs of my gauze-wrapped calf. The red-head and the archer watched incredibly closely as I stood, swaying slightly as the blood rushed back to my legs. The dark-haired man and the tall blonde one had disappeared. As I started to walk, there was a strange cold feeling on my back. I spun on my good leg, only to come face to face with the red-haired woman, who pointed to a small circular object on my shoulder.  
"You try to run, you get an electromagnetic pulse shot straight through your body along with an electric shock. Clear?" She said, her voice echoed in the cavernous room. I nodded and she led me out the door. I hobbled along, keeping tabs on who and what was going on around me.

The archer at my back, watchful eyes of other people along long hallways. Left, right, right, left, down 19 steps, right, left and stop.

We were in front of yet another metal sliding door. The archer stepped forward, entered a code on the panel, hand covering so I wouldn't see. The door slid back to reveal a small room. Inside, a man with intelligent dark eyes and hair the same colour sat. He looked up, eyes twinkling. His expression gave me the impression that he was laughing at a private joke. The archer guided me around to a chair opposite the man. The red-head seated herself beside the dark-eyed man and the archer left.

The dark-eyed man clapped his hands together, startling me. He flashed me a smile with brilliant white teeth.

"Stark, we are to interrogate the child, not startle him to death" The red-head chastised. The man (Who I now knew as Stark) looked at me carefully.

"Yep, whatever" Stark replied. "So what's your name, kid?"  
I looked up at him, and he smiled again. Only then was my attention drawn to the bright blue ligh that shone from under the Black Sabbath shirt he wore. Tearing my eyes away, I quickly choked out my answer.  
"Kamietro"  
"Well, Kamietro," He repeated, mispronouncing my name. "I'm Tony Stark, but you've heard of me before, haven't you?" I shook my head, and his smile flickered. The red-head leant forward watching me. I felt surrounded. Like the walls were closing in on me. My mouth went dry and my palms began to sweat again. Then, my legs began to shake slightly. I pressed the soles of my feet hard to the floor trying to stop them, but to no avail.  
"How old are you?" The red-head asked. My legs stopped jittering slightly.  
"48" Stark sat back, eyes wide. "In your world, I am 12 years old...But in mine I am 48. Time goes alot faster. I think, one of your years amounts to 4 of mine"  
"Your world?" Stark asked. I sighed, I had to go through this again?  
"Yes...My world is in a different galaxy. As is Vere- er, Phil, he came from the same planet. He is 144 years old." Stark's eyes widened, if that was even possible.  
"Coulson?"

"Yes," I said simply. Veretath was dead, and it was witha sickening conviction that I realised, as I tired to shove him aside: I had needed him, he was my rock in a crisis...The only true family I had, the only one I felt I could trust. He had been my tutor, the only one who wanted to help a plain, boring boy. A boy who need a freaking necklace to achieve anything. I hated it, being the odd-one out. It was only now I realised, that had not been my downfall, it had been the very legs that I stood on, and stand on now. Veretath was the one who pulled me out of the dark, empty corner and made me feel wanted, accepted. Veretath was my friend, my brother, my teacher, my guardian.

My father.

My name is Kamietro Cionj. And I am lost, alone, fatherless. But not hopeless, no, not hopeless.

But I am stranded.


	3. Chapter Three - Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or anything affiliated with them. All of what you recognize as belonging to Marvel, most likely does. The O/C and any words that are not English nor any other language (feel free to check) belong to me. I do not own the quote, either.**

**"Live out of your imagination, not your history" {Stephen Covey}**

"So," The red-head began. "Kamietro. Do you happen to have an artifact in your possession?"  
I looked up at her. She knows...She knows I have the Amulet. But what does she want with it? My hands shook slightly as I slid my hands up to the chain and unclipped it. The Amulet swung free and I held it up as it moved back and forth on its chain.

"This?" The red-head's eyes widened, apparently she didn't think it would be so easy. Well, it wasn't. "Ak Degeri Hanu?"  
"The what?" Stark asked.  
"Ak Degeri Hanu"  
"Speak English"  
I sighed. "The Spirit Stone. In my language, it's called Ak Degeri Hanu. It has been passed down through my family for centuries."  
"Uhuh...and?" Stark looked almost bored.  
"And what?"  
"Elaborate"  
I took a deep breath. "Ak Degeri Hanu, is my etrius geref- my life force- it is the link to my power, without it...I die" The red-head paled slightly, staring at the clear crystal as it threw refracted light onto the walls of the room. And you can't have it. I thought cuttingly. "There is a motto, a sort of poem." Stark tapped the edge of the table.  
"Ak Degeri Hanu, ak etrius geref. Tu etea gasdi haruk gha, kilao pahi. Ekahun etea trian gha, el trian etrius. Roughly translated, it means 'The spirit stone, the life force. To you who holds it, be weary. Lest you lose it, and lose life."  
"Mmm, harsh" Stark said and I nodded.  
"The ghedi- death - oath"  
"Yes, well...you might not be aware, Kamietro. But that Dege-That thing has enough dark energy to wipe out the earth and any planet within a 2 million kilometer radius" The red-head didn't need to say that, I already knew it. They wanted to take it! I just told hem it would kill me, didn't I? What didn't they get? Or did they just not care?

A white hot fury began in my chest, burning it's way up my body until my hands began to shake. One hand still on the Degeri Hanu, the crystal began to glow red, it's light shone on mine,Stark and the red-heads' faces. I looked over Stark's shoulder, stareing into my own red-eyed reflection. My hands shook harder, and the stone pulsed a brighter red, its long tendrils of red light hit even the shadowed areas of the room.  
"You're going to take it, aren't you?" I said, and the amulet flashed brighter on Stark's strangely vacant expression. The red-head looked at her ochre-tinged hands.  
"That was our original plan" she admitted. Original plan? It changed? She touched a button on her earpiece. "Steve, we need you. Bring Doctor Banner too" I looked down at the Amulet as the red dimmed, a light blue replacing it's colour, before the blue whitened, and the crystal cleared, returning to its dormant state.

The blond man, the archer and the dark-haired man entered not too long after, and the red-head spun around on her chair and spoke to them in hushed tones. I watched the dark-haired man's expressions shift. Neutral, interested, shocked, confused, thoughtful and then neutral again as the red-head turned to face me once more. Stark looked up as the red-head reached over and tapped the Amulet as it rested in my hand on the table-top.

"It has been a unanimous decision that, due to the whole life-and-death situation-"  
"You are on watch," The archer said.  
"Doctor Banner will supervise you" The blond man said.  
"He'll keep you under control" Stark said, winking at Doctor Banner, who frowned. Under control? Yeah right...Him?

The doors slid open, and a tall, muscilar man with long, dirty blonde hair walked in, swinging a huge hammer and wearing a suit of armour. His long red cape flapped around his ankles, despite there being no breeze. Something clicked in my head, and I opened my mouth, only to shut it immediately, embarrassed. Prince Thor Odinson! The heir to the Asgardian throne...Byfredonnea had, centuries ago, made a treaty, a pact, with them. I had trained and fought with Thor, the prince.  
"What is the meaning of this gathering?" Thor's eyes travelled to me, then widened considerably.  
"Yeraki Kamietro Cionj? I thought you had died in battle!" His voice boomed in the empty space and I smiled. Thor swept over to me, shaking my hand, or rather, crushing my hand to pieces and lifting me off the floor repeatedly.  
"No-one was to know of mine and Veretath's mission, Prince" I said.  
"Come to mention it Yeraki Kamietro, where is Gheit Veretath?"  
The archer smiled weakly, walking over, he reached up to pat Thor on the shoulder.  
"You have seen him and worked with him. Thor, Agent Phil Coulson was Veretath"  
Thor looked to me. He lowered into a bow "I'm sorry about the loss." I nodded as Thor got to his feet, I bowed back. "Byfredonnea has lost a valuable King"  
"King?" Steve asked, I laughed, a short manic burst of laughter. All eyes turned to me, watching nervously.  
"Yes, Coulson was a King. Veretath was my father!" I burst out laughing. Cluctching my sides, the laughter continued.

Bruce.

I watched as Kamietro lurched over, his laughter getting higher and more insane, Thor went to take a step forward, but Clint stuck out an arm, stopping his approach.

The Amulet around Kamietro's neck began to glow a dull violet, darkening until it was teetering on the edge of black. Kamietro's laughter began quietening until his back was shaking with the waves of laughter. Then, an odd hitching sound came from his direction, his high laughter returned.

A single tear splashed onto the desk. It hit the entire group then.

He wasn't laughing, he was crying.

Kamietro.  
I wiped my eyes and cleared my throat, pushing away the constricting rubber band of grief that had slipped itself around me.

I looked up, the group resumed their normal stances, all but , who was watching me closely. It was Thor who broke the silence  
"Yeraki Kamietro, will you be returning to Byfredonnea?"  
I sighed and shook my head. "No, Prince Thor. I am afraid not"  
"What the heck is a Yeraki? Sounds like some kind of Japanese food" Tony spoke from his chair, I looked down, trying to hide my smile as Prince Thor faced Stark.  
"Yeraki is Byfredonnian for High Prince"  
"Ah, two princes now. Should we bring out the royal fanfare or something?" Stark asked sarcastically. I shook my head, laughing under my breath. Yay, time to tell more of my life to this group of strangers, minus Thor.  
"I was meant to be King." I explained, "But my defect created problems, so my brother took the throne. I will forever be High Prince, and nothing more"  
"Nonsense Yeraki!" Thor said "Your defect made you a more individual warrior. It was an honour to see you fight in a way so unlike others of your kind."  
"As it was an honour to fight alongside you, Prince Thor" It was silent.  
It seemed we had lost the rest of the group.  
"Anyone understand any of that?" The blond man said. I inhaled through my nose. It seemed I was explaining myself a lot today.  
"Byfredonnian power is purely mental. Pyrokinesis." Thor moved to the doorway. "I was born without that power, and grew up as an outsider. While others played, I sat in my room talking to my Father. When he wasn't busy, of course.  
"At the age of 20, all children were to report to the Sikahe for training. I didn't go, as it was impossible for me to perform any of the tasks set by the Sikahe. My Father took it upon himself to train me in a different way. Physical training. And I soon began to fight alongside the children in most exercises.  
"I was selected, most likely because of my defect, to go on a mission to Earth - here - with Veretath. I began to black out as we entered the atmosphere, due to the adjustment to the different time frame. Veretath had said that nothing of the sort ever happened to any others in his army. So, for safety and protection, he gave me Ak Degeri Hanu"

"Well, that was enlightening" Doctor Banner said.  
I shuffled uncomfortably in my seat, my hands fidgeting atop my lap, the Anulet's chain a tangled mess between my fingers..  
"No, offense," I said meekly "But I don't even know who you people are" The team exchanged glances. Thor laughed from the door.  
"Seriously? Where have you been the last two years?" The archer said, and my gaze travelled to my hands again.  
"It was my mission to observe and collect elements, I was to begin collection when I turned 50" I looked up, "I was exploring the wild...the animals you have here are very interesting. Not like the ones from my home"

It was silent. Then Doctor Banner stepped forward, extending a hand.  
"Bruce Banner"  
"The name rung a dim bell, but I pushed it aside as the archer stepped forward.  
"Agent Clint Barton, Hawkeye" Well, at least I wouldn't have to refer to him as 'the archer'. Stark sat up, pulling his feet up off the top of the table as the blond man walked forward. If the dark-haired one was Bruce, then this would be Steve, right?  
My thoughts were confirmed as he spoke " Captain Steve Rogers" Steve stepped back and the red-head spoke up from her chair.  
"I'm Agent Natasha Romanoff, or Black Widow"

I nodded. "Thank-you. I appreciate it."  
"Well, I'm bored, let's go home" Stark said, I looked down at my feet. I smiled despite myself as an odd echo of Veretath's voice rang through my head, our last conversation. It hadn't been great.

_"A Firtik never gives up, Kamietro"_  
_"I'm not a Firtik, Father"_  
_"You are, you are a great Firtik Warrior"_  
_"Father, I am nothing like the Warriors of home"_  
_"No, not in physicality, in heart and mind"_  
_"And when did heart ever help in battle, Father?"_  
_"Great warriors are strong of head and heart, not just of brawn or power, Child"_  
_"I am NOT a child!"_  
_"You are a child, for you are fresh in your youth, and not yet world weary. You are a warrior of great heart, Kamietro. Let nothing cloud your judgement if it is not of what you believe."_  
_"How can you possibly understand Father, for you were a great warrior of tremendous power"_  
_"Because, over my years, I have learnt wisdom and balance. You are not yet aware that such things exist in battle, perhaps not even life, Child"_  
_"I am NOT a child! I have lived, in my short years, much different a life than that which you lived. You cannot dream of what I have felt, what I have seen. You CANNOT understand. I have heard the truth behind my childhood. You were ashamed of me, you refused to believe that Mother bore you such a child, you didn't care for me until you saw what I was capable of, what I could do. You DON'T understand. Don't pretend that you do,_ Coulson"


	4. Chapter Four - Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or anything affiliated with them. All of what you recognize as belonging to Marvel, most likely does. The O/C and any words that are not English nor any other language (feel free to check) belong to me. I do not own the quote, either.**

**"Am I not destroying my enemies when I make friends of them?" {Abraham Lincoln}  
**  
"Are you hungry?"  
Doctor Banner held out a hand questioningly, standing just inside the large cupboard. He was asking me. Oh. My stomach grumbled morosely. I was hungry. It had been three days since I had paid any attention to that particular necessity, three measly days since telling my life story...And catching up on information about certain people.  
"Um, yes...actually." I answered, staring at the small smudge marks on the glass tabletop. I looked up at him, half-listening to the explosive bangs and crashes coming from one floor below. The others were in the training room. Doctor Banner, however, had respectfully declined to join them. He had said that it would be 'too dangerous'. Suspicious, so what could this small, mild-mannered Doctor do that would be dangerous?  
Doctor Banner walked over to the table, pulling out a chair and passing me a sandwich. I smelled it tentiatively. Ham, cheese and mayonaisse, nice.

"Thanks," I said appreciatively, munching on my sandwich as he sat across from me. I swallowed as he began picking at his sandwich. "If you don't mind me asking, Doctor Banner. What is it that you can do that you describe as 'too dangerous'?"

A ghost of an emotion I couldn't place flashed behing the Doctor's dark brown eyes. I looked closer, not letting my expression shift so as to make him feel uncomfortable. His eyes looked slightly tortured and world-weary. There was a certain darkness about him that seemed to give him his own secluded space. The rest of the Avengers seemed to respect his large personal bubble as if it were something usual.

Shock replaced the calm, serene look on his face, it cleared and he looked slightly uncomfortable. I cleared my throat, sandwiches lying forgotten on both of our plates.  
"If you would rather not tell me, it's okay" I said hurriedly. He shook his head.  
"It's not exactly what I can do. And it would be easier if I showed you, it isn't something I am completely comfortable with, though" The Doctor looked down at his sandwich, then up at me again, and I smiled reassuringly.  
"You don't have to show me unless you want to, Doctor Banner"  
"Call me Bruce"  
"Of course" I got to my feet, taking my half-eaten sandwich with me. "I am going to go down and watch the others train."  
"I'll come with you" He got up, taking his plate to the sink. I followed suit. I followed him down to the training room, where the scraping sound of metal against metal echoed down the hall. The door slid aside to let us in. Prince Thor and Steve Rogers were in the center, fighting strong. It looked as if neither was tiring, or was going to any time soon. Agents Barton and Romanoff were up on the rafters. Stark was on the floor, fiddling with what looked like a red helmet. It clicked then. Mr Stark was the ever-spoken for Iron Man, Captain Rogers was the sleeper-in-the-ice, Captain America. That...Bruce...Bruce was the worldbreaking Hulk...Oh.

I was in the presence of certain death...if they chose, which they wouldn't unless I screwed up...Right?

Everyone stopped, Romanoff smiled, jumping down from the rafters. I laughed lightly, looking up at Barton, still poised there.

"Since when does a Hawk sit in the rafters?" I called up. He jumped down.  
"Since now, wanna face me, Forrest?" I didn't get the joke, neither, apparently, did Thor or Steve. I raised my fists playfully.

He dropped his bow and I stowed my amulet back away under the cover of my Firtik uniform. I walked onto the mat as Tony looked up, half-heartedly putting his helmet down to watch.  
"You don't stand a chance" Hawkeye said, and Thor, who now stood beside Steve at the far wall, laughed throatily. I put my hands down at my side and closed my eyes, bowing until my torso was parallel to the floor.  
"Rek yuni qua fiatir, fir ak Gheits" I said loudly. I paused before translating into English, having forgotten that they didn't understand. "We fight with honour, for the Kings"  
Barton rolled his eyes as I straightened. I steadied myself, one foot behind me. I put my fists up steadily. I smiled as the pink, fleshy colour of my skin paled, my fingertips quickly turning red, the colour faded to a transparent yellow at my elbow. In the reflection of the steel wall I saw my blood red pattern that practically cut through it. A thin, red line crossed diagonally over my left eyelid, the bridge of my nose, ending on my right cheek. I much preferred this look to my disguise, my normal slender nose and almond shaped eyes fit my thin face better than it had the round, boisterous face that Father had chosen to be my disguise. My eyes burned brightly, my stare was sharp. One orange eye, one blue. The mark of a defected Byfredonnian. No-one's pattern was ever the same, but no-one had eyes the same colours as mine. Mother used to say it was what made me special...I hated it.  
I winked at Barton, his eyes were wide. He noddded quickly. I smiled as he swung his fist at me. I flashed up an arm, blocking his swing with my forearm. He grinned snarkily as his left foot tried to quickly unbalance me. I jumped over his leg as he dropped. I flipped backwards, dodging the next swing of his leg. I landed catlike, he had a fast, hard swing...It was very hard to dodge him. He raised his fist, we began circling.  
I threw my fist quickly, he moved his head out of the way, returning with a harsh roundhouse kick, I didn't bother to move and I tensed as his shin collided with my thigh. My grin widened as he clutched his leg. On instinct I quickly lowered my hands and waited, neutral as he recuperated. He froze as he stood. He eyed me closely.  
"I was down, why didn't you finish it?"  
I smiled kindly "I only fight if the other has the same advantage of readiness" I bowed and walked off the mat.  
Tony got to his feet "Alright, my turn, kiddo" I turned on my heel, nodding at Stark as we both got onto the mat. He put on his helmet and the faceplate slid up. I laughed and raced over to the weapons display. I gestured to a aluminium pole.  
'May I?"  
"Sure" Stark said. I pulled the bar off the stand with a click. I held back a breathy laugh as the chant from some 20 years ago reverberated through my head.

_Weirdo, Wierdo, Kami can't fight, no._  
_Strange one, strange one, Kami's power came undone._

"Ready?" He asked. I felt a strange sense of foreboding, but the exhilerated feelings overrode it. I nodded. He raised his hand and a high-pitched whirring sound followed. The circle of light in the gauntlet brightened, before sending a jet of light straight towards me. I used the aluminium pole to deflect it, and the pole hummed oddly as the electric blast made contact. The hum sent slight tremors through my arms, travelling trough my body until they reached my feet, then they recirculated. Curious...  
"Stark, again!" I called, and I could hear the smile in his voice when he replied:  
"Okay, kid. Get ready"  
"Aim low!"  
"Whatever you say"

Again the blue beam shot towards me. On a whim I dropped the pole, oblivious to the others' cries of shock. I stuck out my hands and waited for the beam to make contact.

When it did, it merely disappeared into nothing. I felt a small wave of disapppointment rush through me. It kept bouncing back and increasing as it made it's way up and down, up and down. I then realised it wasn't disappointment, but power. The power that I felt runing through me was trremendous, terrribly wonderful. It surged through me, a cool sensation that wasn't entirely unwelcome. As it made it's way up to my hands, I shouted to Stark.  
"Look out!"

I clapped my hands together before me, and there was a great crackling of electricity and an explosive crash.  
Long tendrils of energy issued from between my hands, reaching out like long, slender fingers to Tony Stark, who stood motionless. It was like watching a Tesla coil overload, the trails of energy flickered across the room, almost as if they were dancing, dancing a violent, scorching tango. I felt my energy begin to drain away, as if someone were deliberately pulling it out of me, piece by piece.  
In one final surge, the force of it pushed me backwards, and I skidded backwards across the floor, before falling and landing on my hands and knees.

"Guys, what just happened?" I asked, exhausted. I got wearily to my feet.  
No answer.  
"Kamietro, your Amulet!" Steve called, and I looked down at it just in time to see it slip to the floor, the chain burned and broken.

I cried out, one short yell. It contained all of my negative emotions, loss, disbelief, anguish. But most of all, pain. A great tug of war game began in my chest, ripping, tearing. My hand clutched feebly at the front of my shirt. I gasped in agony as another part of my chest tore itself away from the whole, and an icy cold loomed over me, spreading through my defeated body.  
It was as if a black veil had been draped over my eyes, steadily getting darker as the team rushed over to me, too slow, much too slow.  
I was unconscious before my head hit the floor, and dead not a minute later.


	5. Chapter Five - Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or anything affiliated with them. All of what you recognize as belonging to Marvel, most likely does. The O/C and any words that are not English nor any other language (feel free to check) belong to me. I do not own the quote, either.**

**"Happiness can be found even in the depths of darkness, only if one remembers to turn on the light" {Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore}  
**  
The pain had gone, but the darkness stayed. It never did go away, sometimes it faded to a soft grey, sometimes darkened to a black I thought impossible. It felt as if I had been there for days, weeks, time seemed immesurable. Suspended Animation.  
But then he came, and the darkness fled like his enemies had.

Veretath Cionj.  
Father.  
He smiled warmly at me, extending an arm. Unsure, I looked at him. He was wearing his disguise, why hadn't he taken it off? Almost as if he could read my mind, he spoke, and it was in our native language, and with a cadance that had used to make me feel small. Not now...  
"When you die, you move on, exactly how you looked when you met the Grand Master of Darkness: Death himself. Have you met him yet?"

I furrowed my brow and shook my head. "I am afraid not Father"  
"Hm, this is most unusual, perhaps..." He trailed off thoughtfully. There was a wall of darkenss behind him, empty but seemingly endless.  
"Perhaps what, Father?"

"Perhaps you are not yet dead"  
"What?" I was dead, I had died. What was going on? Father turned to the darkness, eyes on something invisible to me, then he faced me once more, eyes wide.

"Death thinks you have unfinished business" He said "This is something new and strange"  
"I doubt it, Father" I said "You have seen many things"  
"But never a thing such as this" He smiled and reached out a hand, clasping it tightly in his. "Remeber this, Kamietro. Great warriors are born, not made, for they are gifted with courage that the rest of us can only dream of." He turned once more to face he darkness and I cried out. "Wait!"

"Yes, Kamietro?"He faced me again.  
"How long have I been here?" He froze, expression thoughtful.  
"I would hazard a guess at about one and a half earth months, maybe two"  
"What happens now?"  
"Whatever must" He started to fade into the blackness. I felt the waves of grief wash high over my head. He was leaving, again.  
"Goodbye, Father" I called weakly. And in the darkness, I heard his faint reply.  
"Goodbye, My Son"


	6. Chapter Six - Screaming

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or anything affiliated with them. All of what you recognize as belonging to Marvel, most likely does. The O/C and any words that are not English nor any other language (feel free to check) belong to me. I do not own the quote, either.**

**"A man may die, nations may rise and fall, but an idea lives on" {John F. Kennedy}**

I awoke with a small jolt, breathing heavily as Veretath's words reverberated in my head.  
Goodbye, My Son.  
Over and over. Again and again. I didn't want to open my eyes, I didn't want to move. I feared for myself. Where I was, what was happening. I didn't know, and I didn't really want to find out. My pulse stuttered erratically, I could hear my heartbeat in my head.  
I opened my eyes wearily, and stared around, confused.

I was in a dark room, a small window to my left let in a small square of sunlight, and it was freezing, despite it. I sat up, and there was a rustle of fabric as white sheets fell, puddling at my waist. I was laying on a cold, hard, metal surface. A table.

I shook my head, hoping to reassemble my thoughts in some way. Swinging my legs over the side of the table, I slid down and onto the floor.  
With a clink of metal against metal, my amulet swung free, the chain looking as though it had been roughly welded together. I twisted the weak chain between my fingers, watching the stone as it swung.  
I tucked the amulet away beneath my shirt, walking slowly towards the

door. I limped slightly, it seemed that the injury in my leg had returned. I leaned around, bunching the fabric of my pants around my ankle and pulled it up.  
A puckered pink line travelled up my calf, a reminder of how my skin had torn as I ran, from the bullet wound upwards. Stupid human metal. Affects us much more than we let on.  
Hm, more scars to add to my collection. I traced the orange marking that curled around my ankle, ignoring the weird pulling sensation on the scar. Burn scars on my fingers. I pulled up my right sleeve, a white mark the size of an average bird covered my forearm. More burns, more fruitless attempts to ressurect the power that wasn't there.  
Ouch.  
Smoothing my shirt, I approached the door, and it slid open to reveal a shadowed figure, he took a step, and the sparse light from the window combined with the faitn light outside the room lit up his face. Steve Rogers.  
But not just Steve. Doctor Banner, Stark, Prince Thor, Agents Barton and Romanoff. And a n small woman with deep brown hair and eyes so dark they were almost black. The badge on her chest read Marie Oscar. On her shoulder was a small red cross. She was a medical officer.  
I'd seen quite a few of those, but none quite so close. I had had no need to approach people before now.

I breathed a short sigh of relief, I knew where I was now.  
"Hello, Doctor" I said meekly, he stared at the wall to my left, unseeing. Huh...Silent treatment. But what for? "Steve, what's going on?"  
Nothing, not so much as a twitch.  
"Ah," I said "I see...Prank the alien day, is it?"  
No response.  
I was getting worried. "Stark" I said, my voice getting louder. I watched as the two agents began to talk to one another quietly. "Guys?"

I was going into hysterics. I mean, they wouldn't even look at me. The joke wasn't funny anymore.  
The light coming in from the door was once again blocked, a strict-looking man looked at the medic. I couldn't read his nametag. He stepped forward and shook the medic's hand.

"Christoph Degrass, Head of Cryongeics" The woman accepted his hand and turned to the Avengers.  
"Ready?" They all nodded, except Bruce, who was staring over my shoulder, eyes blank.  
"For what?" I asked "Steve?" Steve was now looking at me, blue eyes unfocused. "Steve?"  
I stepped forward, waving my hand in front of his face. "Captain Rogers? Captain?!" I sighed, "Guys, come on. Give it up"  
That was when Steve Rogers walked straight through me.  
It was as if someone had gripped the air I held within my lungs, solidified it and pulled it out in one great tug. It was a numb, tingling feeling. Entirely uncomfortable. I gasped for breath, my chest heaving with each intake of oxygen.  
My left hand held my chest, the breathless feeling would not go away, no matter how much air I took in. I looked at the other Avengers, eyes wide.  
"Guys?" I said faintly, I stumbled backwards, listing to port. It wasn't long before I was stopped by a cold surface. One of the metal walls that surrounded me. My back slammed against the wall, and my knees gave out on me. I slid down onto the floor, watching the Avengers. With my breathing finally steady, I could adjust, I could assemble the jumble of hazy confusion that clouded my head.

"BRUCE!" I yelled, hoping to elict something from the mild-mannered man. "DOCTOR BANNER?" It felt as if my throat might tear.  
They couldn't see me. I was invisible.

No. no, no, no. Uh, uh. Not happening.

Dreaming, I was dreaming. That was it!  
_Stop lying to yourself, idiot._

I sighed, it was loud to me, but to the living, it probably had less substance than a gentle breeze. _We're going to send you back, but there's a catch. They can't see you! Surprise!_  
Ha, ha. Very funny. Can I go back now? Please?

There was no going back, was there? The hazy fog of confusion stayed, but it did seem to lighten.  
While I lay on the floor, the group walked past, headed towards the table that I had just lain on. I used the wall to lever myself to my feet, and I followed. Then: BAM!

Life, that sonofabitch, just hit me with a sledgehammer the size of the sun, and maybe just as hot and heavy.

I was laying on the table.


End file.
